Pixel Gun 3D
This article describes the mobile version of Pixel Gun. If you would like to see the PC version, see Pixel Gun World. Description Pixel Gun 3D is the first Pixel Gun game, published on mobile devices. It's a pixelated FPS shooter with various modes, including singleplayer Campaign and online multiplayer matches. Multiplayer MAIN FEATURES OF THE MULTIPLAYER: * WORLDWIDE and LOCAL connection types. * More than 35 unique maps of various shapes and sizes. * Varied weaponry with upgrades: Sniper rifles, rocket launchers, energy weapons, magic weapons and many others. More than 100 kinds! * Up to 10 players in one game. * Chat is available! Talk with friends right in the battle. * Several online modes: Classic Deathmatch, Deadly Games, Team Battle, Flag Capture, Coop Survival, Point Capture, Fort Siege. Deathmatch To win a deathmatch you need to have more kills than other players till the time's up. Deadly Games Your mission is to stay the last player alive. Choose tactics that suit you best - sneaky covert attacks or fast berserk fighting. Team Battle To win, your team needs to have more kills than other teams till the time's up. Flag Capture Two teams compete in stealing flags from each other. The team that captures more enemy flags in a limited time will win. Co-op Survival Compete with other players to kill monsters and get as much points as you can in a limited time. Point Capture Two teams fight for important positions on the map. Capture them and collect 1000 points faster than rival team. Duel One on one combat. Player with most kills within the time limit wins. Fort Siege The game is divided by 2 rounds. The first round is attacking and defensive round, and they Will change of sides. Team that escort the ram farther will win. Campaign Pixel Man has found himself in an awful situation ... In the middle of the night tons of frightening zombies come to attack his farm unexpectedly! Later on, he figures out that the zombies don't just wander through his village, they are everywhere! Will he be able to survive and figure out the reason for the Zombie Apocalypse? Stay with him until the end and solve the whole mystery of the world of Pixel Gun 3D!  MAIN FEATURES OF STORY MODE: * Completely different worlds with tons of different locations. * Many different kinds of enemies. * Unique types of weapons. * Colorful comic book plot which tells us the story behind Pixel Gun. SURVIVAL ARENA  A separate set of conditions that allow you to check your survival skills. How far are you willing to go? How many waves of monster attacks can you overcome? SURVIVAL MODE FEATURES: * Endless gameplay. * Unexpected combinations of different kinds of monsters. * Awards for getting through to the next stage. * Get the best results you can and compare them to your friends! FRIENDS & CLANS SYSTEM  If you made friends with someone while chatting in the battlefield, then all you both have to do is press the "Add" button in the game table and you will become friends! And then you can quickly find and team up with your friends for new matches, look at their accomplishments, how their characters are made up and so much more!  Also, you can create your own CLAN made up only of the best players. Be the strongest Pixel warriors in the world. SKINS & CAPES MAKER Now you can make your OWN SKIN and USE IT IN THE MULTIPLAYER GAME! You can also turn on a function for a custom cape. Design it yourself using whatever patterns you want! Thank you for all the comments and advice, we really appreciate it. In this version, we tried to fulfill your wishes. Wait for the coming updates with cool new features! Pixel Gun 3D is the most popular multiplayer game in many countries! Main Features * Various online modes with dozens of different maps * More than 250 weapons and gadgets with upgrades * Mysterious singleplayer Campaign * Craft and buff system for lobby * Cool friends and clans system * Minigames * Pet system ---- *The above article was taken from the official Pixel Gun 3D description in Pixel Gun 3D's page in the iTunes store. The Pixel Gun Wiki was'' not involved in any way ''in writing the above script. Category:Other Category:Games